Red Riding Hood & The Silver Wolf
by otakuroy
Summary: This story is about Ruby Rose facing her world alone, having almost no food or drinks remaining to survive the cold winter. Her greatest enemy is her own loneliness and tries to become a grown up. During her journey, she meets a lone silver wolf that is also alone and a stray. Once their eyes meet, something between them. Made them feel warmer and less alone in this world.
1. Chapter 1 The Wolf

**Red Riding Hood & The Silver Wolf.**

**Chapter 1 The Wolf**

Once upon a time, there was a girl in red hood walking in the forest. It's a cold hard winter as snow covered the whole field that used to be filled with grass and earth. The tree branches didn't contain a single leaf and the bushes hardly had any food left for the creatures made by mother nature.

But, the creatures of darkness had plenty of food. Those are the victims of mother nature creations. The whole is walking on the cold snow didn't seem troubled by the temperature along wearing only a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire apparel is made up of various shades of red and black, with black on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her hair is lightly red-streaked.

She looked forward with her silver eyes and noticed the dark creatures lurking at her like she is the new prey. A group of grim wolves gathered with a small amount of pack to try to surround the girl. But she didn't got scared of the creatures, for she revealed her Crescent Rose's frame is colored rose-red with black trims, with its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape. A red rose crest is engraved onto the circular swivel frame of the weapon.

In matter of seconds she got passed the creatures as their limbs falling apart one by one with a clean slice. No blood was spilled on her blade for she still wanted to remain pure and innocent. Even though she slaughter these creatures for quite some time now.

One day, she stumbled on something new in her path. She is very caution and held her weapon close to her when she came across a large sized silver furred wolf that stared at the girl silver eyes briefly. It's red eyes resembles either being on his guard or showing danger to the girl. The wolf made it's move by rushing towards the girl as she respond to place the blade of her scythe down the snow field and takes aim at the creature that is going towards her. In one second to react, the wolf jumped over the girl as everything seemed to slow down. She briefly saw something bright about this wolf. It landed on a grim wolf that tried to attack the girl from behind for it bites it's neck and ripped it open to make it stop breathing. The girl sighed a bit relieved knowing that the wolf wasn't going for her.

The girl placing some woods down to set up a fireplace for her to rest. She reached for a red bottle of dust by uncork it to take a sniff, she cutely sneezed at the logs causing the dust to be lit on fire and let it land on the stack of woods. She sits down while hugging her own legs to keep herself warm. It would seem she is warm most of the time, but even with her wardrobe. It's not meant to survive in the cold winter she is in now. She rubbing her hands together and put them close to the fire to then rubbing it on her legs to seek for warmth.

She looked over the wolf that saved her back earlier as it kept distance from her. She tried to puzzle it out by figuring either the wolf is scared of her, or perhaps trying to strike any moment. She then looked at the fire and then back at the wolf, she noticed the silver fur is shivering from the cold and figured it out what the wolf wants.

_Ruby: want to join me by the fire?_

She spoke very kindly and friendly like the wolf was another human being. The wolf didn't understand her language but it calmed down from hearing the tune of her voice.

_Ruby: is okay...Not going to hurt you._

The girl lifted her Crescent Rose as the wolf growled for seeing the weapon. She put her arms away from herself and slowly made her move to place the weapon down next to her on the soft cold powered snow. The wolf didn't move an inch for a couple of seconds, but eventually it eases itself to join the girl by the fire and sits across her. The girl observed the belly of the beast for having a very white belly and the rest is only silver.

_Ruby: Is really cold uh...here out in the woods._

The wolf kept staring at the girl for being caution, even though the voice of the girl isn't threaten. It kept his guard up no matter what. The girl looked unsettled how the wolf is watching her but didn't blame him for living in dark cruel world filled with dark creatures called the Grims. She tilted her head back and forth for she getting sleepy, it seemed dangerous to go to sleep. But the Grims dislike the light of the fire like it's going to be the last thing they see. The girl and wolf are safe as long they are near the fire.

The next morning, the girl moved her hood off her head along slide the cape off her legs for being used as a blanket. She groans softly and rubbing her eye gently with the back of her head. She looked across and noticed the wolf wasn't there anymore. She was all alone again to continue her adventure or rather her survival to become a stronger person.

She is being trained by an master named Qrow who have thought her on how to use her scythe. His order was for her to survive the nights in the woods to see if she is capable of living. So far, the trail is going well. But for the girl doing this all alone is the ultimate task.

She walked further and came across the same wolf again, it is searching inside the bush with his front body dug inside of it. The girl tilted her head a little and moved carefully to the silver wolf, she paused her movement once the wolf moved back. It looked over at the girl, having a rabbit on his muzzle that is still alive.

_Ruby: L-Let him go!_

The girl shouted to the wolf with a strict voice yet slightly shaken, the wolf didn't get intimidated by the raised voice of the girl but kept looking at her to study her next tactic.

_Ruby: It didn't do anything to you, y-you...You should only eat the bad ones and not the innocent ones that didn't do anything to harm you._

The girl is getting worried, for her words didn't effect the wolf staring at all. Shortly, the wolf hung his head low and let the rabbit be free. The girl sighed relieved with her eyes closing, when she opened them again she saw the wolf already moving ahead to search for a new prey.

_Ruby:...Hope he understood what I said to him..._

She followed the wolf just in case, even though she could have just walked the other way. Her curious mind took over and got interested in the wolf. The wolf starts sniffing in the air and used it's long snout to be near the snow. It started tracking down a new prey and followed the pattern of how the prey have been walking, hopping or running. It got to a hole that is filled with young foxes and a mother fox, she growled to the wolf to protect her Childs. The wolf just glooming at them, but he moved away and ignored them. The girl is slightly proud on herself for convincing the wolf behavior, but she was more proud for the wolf himself for not going after innocent creatures no more.

It stumbled to a grim corpse and starts to feast on it with it's white fangs. The girl didn't look, even though she slaughtered allot of those. Seeing one being eaten is a different story. Her stomach rumbled and getting hungry herself, she checked her survival bag and didn't had much left to survive another day. She can go on, but the lack of energy will kill her against the creatures of the dark. She herself started to track her own food supply and let the wolf enjoy his breakfast.

The sun is already setting and the girl eyes closing from time to time. She let loose a long cute yawn with her hand on her lips to block the air coming out of her mouth. She had no luck finding any food, she does have some in her survival bag but it has to last longer then just eat it all up. With no success, she chops the woods with her scythe once more to build up logs for the campfire. She placed it all on one stack and used the same dust again to sneeze in order to lit them. She rubbing her nose with her finger for she is getting a cold, she sniffled once and sits down slowly to rest her legs for walking hours long without any breaks.

Her eyes lashes starting to feel heavy for herself, for the hunger, tiredness and lack of energy exhausted her allot. The bushes rumbles as she quickly grabbed her scythe to paint at the rumbling bush. She kept her eye on the visor and slowly ease up for seeing it's the wolf again.

_Ruby: It's you...don't scare me like that, I thought you were a Grim. _

She sighed in the middle of her talk. Once she is fully eased by the presence from the wolf, it walked to the girl while having a bag made out of a leaf on his muzzle. The ends hung on his teeth and containing something inside. The girl wondered what's in that leaf bag and she got her answer once the wolf dropped it near her. It contained berries in different colors along with one large strawberry to eat. She looked up to the wolf and wondered while pointing at herself.

_Ruby: Is that?...For me?_

The wolf didn't nod her shake his head as it just goes around the fireplace to take his seat again across the girl. Leaving the berry beside her without picking it up again, the girl looked at the berry and then the wolf as she kept checking to know for sure it's hers now. She takes one berry carefully with her index finger and thumb on it and threw it directly in her mouth. She chewed slowly to savior the taste and juice for it tasted so sweet and juicy that even made her eyes slightly sparkle. She looked back at the wolf that is now laying down on his front along with his arms crossed to rest it's chin on it. The girl continues to eat the berries, but put some in her bag to restock. She looked at the strawberry and then back at the wolf, she stood up and walked carefully to the wolf in front of it's muzzle. She presented the strawberry to the wolf as the creature sniffing the scent that opened up his eyes. It slowly looked up to the girl that is now constantly smiling to the wolf.

_Ruby: Thank you...for the food...here...you may have this one in return, to thank you with._

The wolf stared down to the red object and opened it's muzzle slowly to take the strawberry off the girl hands. It starts chewing loud for the girl to hear it eat. She kept gazing at the fur of the wolf and reached her hand carefully to the wolf. The wolf suddenly growled to the girl that made her a little frightened.

_Ruby: Is okay...I'm not going to hurt you..._

The wolf eased it's frown and lowered it's face a little with it's eyes constantly watching over the girl that has her hand near it's head. Gently the girl placed her soft and cold hand due to the snow on the fur of the beast. She gently strokes it's head while amazed on how warm and fluffy it felt. The wolf slowly lay it's chin back on his paws to ease it self by the presence from the girl patting. She moved her hand slowly away to comfort the beast that she doesn't mean any harm to it and just go back to her own seat. She sat down on the cold snow with a slight frown for being cold. Staring at the fire as she slowly sighed with a lonely look on her face.

_Ruby:...It's been a while since I felt this lonely in these dark nights._

The wolf opened it's eyes again and looked over at the girl babbling to herself with it's ears pointed to the girl.

_Ruby:...The only one that is there for me, is my sister Yang. Always reading bed time stories to me about heroes and monsters...It's funny, she also read something about you called little red riding hood._

The wolf lifted it's brow a little for wondering what she is talking about, she giggled to herself for she brighten up.

_Ruby: only you aren't wearing any granny clothing and trying to eat me...You brought me food instead. No one but my tutor and Yang have been so nice to me...I'm horrible by making new friends...I end up either scared to talk to them, or frighten to go to the strangers I want to be friends with...It's scary sometimes, I want to trust others...But I'm too much of a scared girl to even face the fact I'm not that brave._

The wolf kept staring at the girl and sees slight tears developing on the girl silver eyes. She quickly brushed them off with her hands and viewed the beast that is staring at him. It moved it's face away from her and looked the other way to ignore her. She looked down to the fire again as she slowly lay on her side on the cold white snow. She shivered once more and noticed it's beginning to snow. She wanted to move on, but she got too tired along with her eyelashes falling closed with dry tears on her cheeks.

She fallen into a deep sleep as the wolf peeked over at the girl that is sleeping alone. For some reason, he too understood what's it like to be alone in the world. It got no family to look after, nor did anyone taken care of him. It stood up slowly with his four legs and moved himself right next to the girl.

The girl felt the presence of the beast but falls asleep afterwards for knowing the beast won't harm her. Slowly it takes it's place next to her with it's fur against the small back of the girl. Compared to sizes, the beast is twice as big then the girl and could easily overwhelm her from a human point of view. It didn't do anything to the girl, the only thing it did was putting it's large broad tail over the girl like it's a blanket. The girl responded by curling herself close to her own body to let the tail overwhelm her with it's softness and warmth. Her sad face sleeping face changed into the brightest smile she could mark and let her cheek be against the beast it's cheek. They both sleeping together in this cold harsh world, but both of them are warm and filled with happiness for being together made them feel not alone any longer.

The sun rose up once more as the rays of light hits the face of the girl that opened her eyes to view the sun rise. She slowly got up and looked back with the wolf still being with her and awake.

_Ruby: You kept guard during the night...didn't you..._

The wolf stared at the girl and responded with a nod instead of the cold no answering attitude. She smiled happily again and put her bag over her shoulder, the weapon beside her to gaze at the direction of the sun. The wolf stood up and stands beside her like her own companion.

_Ruby: Let's go boy, we still have a long way to go._

The girl walked and the wolf followed beside her, they both went for the direction where the sun came up as it shines over them with it's warm temperature. They both had a look in their eyes that said we shall survive and no one will bring us down anymore. For they now have found each other with one thing in common. They have each other...As a friend.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Trust

**Red Riding Hood & The Silver Wolf**

**Chapter 2**

**Trust**

One day has passed with the bonding of the two creatures walking side by side, the human girl with the red cloak and the silver furred wolf. Both of them have been walking for hours finding a shelter to spend the night in safety. Ruby knew she could not go to Qrow for that would be cheating on her survival test. But he didn't say anything about having a companion, though he might never came in mind of wolf walking beside her now. Ruby looked at the wolf that is now a calm one rather then a mindless creature to survive no matter what the cost. She wondered why the creature it self started to listen to her in a short amount of time.

As they end up near a river with a wild current, only a thick long log is the option to cross. Ruby with her jumping skills couldn't even reach that far on the other end, though she rather not wasting her energy too much on that. She sets foot on the unstable log that barely kept still. She hears whimpers next to her as the wolf stepping back from the water while gazing at it.

_Ruby: you don't like the water boy?_

The wolf shivered for seeing little splashes from the cold icy water that hasn't been frozen yet due to the wild stream. It liked calm water though to drink, but not to swim in it. Ruby felt a little troubled by the fact having a companion that is way bigger then her being scared of water.

_Ruby: is okay, I will cross first and see if it's safe okay?_

The wolf looked back at Ruby and nodded for understanding her comfort voice. It kept it's post as Ruby spread her arms out to balance on the wobbly log. Step by step she came closer to her destination while thinking on how the wolf will cross this tough situation. None the less, she won't abandon her only friend she made so far just like that. She crossed the log and turned around to wave her arms left and right to sign it's safe.

_Ruby: your turn boy, come on!_

Ruby encourages the beast by making a smile on her face to show there is no danger to cross the log, though she made allot of afford on balancing on it. The wolf looked at Ruby and then back at the water, it hesitated to set it's pawn on the log but eventually it got placed.

_Ruby: that's it, just take it slow boy. Just keep looking at me and cross it with care._

Ruby bends low and keep curving her arms back and forth with her hands up to sign to the beast to come closer to her. The wolf gaze kept focused on Ruby then the water for it encourages him more to cross the log then gazing at the water. Step by step it made it's movement Ruby cheered him on nonstop to keep him going and proudly with a cheerful voice for seeing the progress.

Suddenly. A crack noise came in to play when the wolf ended up in the centre of the log, it's starts to give in along with Ruby cheerful face changing into a worried one. The wolf whimpered once more with it's tail moving between it's legs.

_Ruby: No, you must keep moving! Don't let it scare you, your almost there!_

Ruby tried to convince the beast to come to her while panicking allot for knowing the log won't hold it for much longer. The log shortly snaps in half with the beast let out a yelp of cry out once it fell into the water.

_Ruby: BOY!_

Ruby shouted out of fear and starts running from the sideline, she sees her friend trying to swim in the wild current but couldn't for the water itself made it's fur very heavy to lift it's paw smoothly. She starts thinking and sees a tree up ahead that is near the river, she takes out her Crescent Rose and fires rifle shots to weaken the side of the tree that is near the river. It slowly collapsing and felt down above the river, Ruby jumps and leaps on the new made bridge as she quickly reach her hand down to the wolf coming towards her.

_Ruby: grab my hand!_

The wolf lifted it's soaked cold pawn as high as it could and Ruby manages to grab on to it. But she forgot some calculation in her rushed up plan. The beast weights more then her and with the soaking fur making it even heavier for her to lift, she also needs to deal with the strength of the mighty current. Despite her lack of lifting she grabbed the wolf pawn with two hands and lifted as hard as she could with her face turning slowly red from the pressure. She kept pulling and pulling as the wolf had it's other pawn on the log, trying to climb on but the tree is slippery due to layer of ice on it. Eventually, Ruby herself fell off from the icy layer and got sucked into the current. When she got into the water, she hits a rock by the back of her head that made her unconscious underwater.

Her motionless body got dragged into the current along with the wolf himself ahead, it looked forward as the stream of water rising dramatically. It widens it's red eyes and realized it's heading for a waterfall. Out of adrenaline kick, the wolf starts peddling with more strength trying to swim. It saw a rock in the middle of the waterfall along with another log bridge to pass safely to the other side where he and Ruby are meant to go. It bumped against the rock and slowly climbing on it, he slipped sometimes but manages to put it's weight on it to stick against the rock. Taking a breather before turning and sees Ruby face above water not breathing or doing anything. The beast widen it's eyes and looked back at the tall drop of the waterfall. it's eyes narrowed and gets ready to grab Ruby, she passed the rock as the beast quickly dived it's face into the water to nib the hood of Ruby and pulled her back up to safety on the rock. The wolf panting allot for overcoming it's fear for water but still has one more task to fulfilled. Crossing the very log that caused all this problem in the first place.

It is hesitating but looked back at Ruby laying lifeless for having too much water in her lungs to breath now. If he doesn't act fast, she will die. He put his muzzle back on the hood and placed her on her back to keep her there. The wolf looked forward just like he was taught while image Ruby cheering him on while making hand signs to him. Bravely, the wolf ignored the water and carefully walking on the slippery log. This time he implanted it's claws to get a tight grip for becoming smarter on how to handle the situation. Step by step, little by little. The beast got across the log and dropped Ruby down to lay on her back. He retreats it's claws and pushed Ruby belly hard once in result her coughing out the water that filled her lungs. She kept coughing with small splatter of water coming out as she takes a long inhale for air. She slowly breathing in and out relieved to have her oxygen back. She opened her silver eyes and viewed the worried looking beast watching her laying there weakly. Ruby proudly moved her soaked hand on the cheek of the beast and patting him gently.

_Ruby: Good boy...see...Told you...You could do it..._

Ruby panting in the middle of her talking with her voice very weakly and tired. The wolf murring for being at ease that she is still alive. She closed her eyes slowly to rest and was exhausted from this event, the wolf put his snout under Ruby and heaves her over to slide on his back to carry her as a backpack. Both of them continued their search for place to overnight while they are soaked and drenched in the winter.

Ruby clings her hands on the beast for a blizzard is brewing over them while the wolf freezing from the cold with parts of it's fur frozen. It looked back at Ruby that is very pale and light blue from the cold. It looked forward and spotted a cave in the middle of no where to stay in. Entering the dark deep cave and sits down to let Ruby lay on the ground to rest. The beast shaking it's fur rapidly and fast to get all the cold water off of him, he looked over at Ruby shivering and curled up from the cold drenched clothing of hers.

The wolf had it's back facing Ruby for she is undressing out of clothing to take each piece off of her. Black blouse, skirt with red trimmings, her red cloak, black panty and even her white bra with red spots on it. She put her crescent rose by the curving end of the cave and extended it to make it a pole to put her clothing over it to dry. Ruby rubbing her arms to try and dry herself off, she wished she got some log left to burn but she doesn't have anything. Not even her drenched clothing couldn't help her.

With her bare naked body of hers shivering from the cold, she hung her head low defeated for she failed to save her friend and even her test of survival. Just when she is about to give up, she felt the soft fur brushing against her back and paws going over her shoulders to overwhelm her. She closed her eyes very slowly and leaned back to let herself fall on the soft white belly of the beast. It's tail covered up the private parts of Ruby like a gentlemen without temptation as Ruby complete leaned her back to search for warm and comfort to help her keep her mind straight and bright like she always does. The wolf put it's chin on Ruby shoulder and let it's pawns close over Ruby body to clench her lightly. No cold air could hit her now, for every gap got isolated by the fur of the wild and dangerous creature that seems now like a calm and loving pet to be with. With that set and done, Ruby trusted the beast completely to hold her tied and warm her frozen pale body that is now melting on the fur of the beast.

Both of them slowly drifted into a deep sleep while the blizzard still proceeding but from an other direction instead of towards the cave. Both of them are very lucky to survive this day, but what will be in store for them next?

To be continued.


End file.
